


Cisza po burzy

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy przechodzi trudny okres po śmierci Olivera. Nieoczekiwanie pomocną dłoń podaje mu Thea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisza po burzy

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję walentynkową "Wyśpiewaj mi miłość" na Forum Literackim Mirriel. 
> 
> Zapraszam do komentowania : )

 Minęło kilka miesięcy od katastrofy, ale Tommy nadal nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zginął. Pokręcił głową, przepływając kolejną długość basenu w nieco wolniejszym tempie. Zaczął jakieś pięć tygodni temu i od tego czas wyrobił sobie formę i całkiem pokaźny zestaw mięśni. Zwykle przy dziesiątej długości przestawały go dręczyć myśli o ważnym etapie jego życia, który zatonął gdzieś na wschodnim Pacyfiku. Po prostu zniknęło. Jak mógł się z czymś takim pogodzić?  
     Dlatego rozmyślał. Dużo rozmyślał. Pływanie pomagało. Świadomość, że otaczała go woda, że nie miał innego towarzysza, który zakłócałby ten moment samotności, że był sam, że dzieliła go tylko jedna decyzja od dołączenia do Olliego. Co właściwie go powstrzymywało? Wiedział, że kiedyś umrze. Prawdopodobnie nikt nawet nie zapłacze, a jak już to z powodu utraty szansy na niezłą imprezę. Nie tego chciał w życiu, ale tylko tyle dostał. Może odejście Olliego było dla niego znakiem?  
     Co czuł, gdy wiedział, że umrze? Czego żałował? Czy został uwieziony pod pokładem i zatonął razem z nim? Czy zdołał uciec w porę i schronić się w szalupie, która potem prawdopodobnie również zatonęła? Czy, jak bohaterowie Titanica, znalazł dryfujące pozostałości pokładu i unosił się na wodzie całymi dniami, wyglądając ratunku? Czy wiedział, że umiera, czy po prostu zasnął, a morze pochłonęło jego ciało?  
     Tak wiele rzeczy pozostawało niejasnych. Tak wiele pytań domagało się odpowiedzi. Już. Zaraz. _Teraz._ Tommy musiał mieć pewność, że Oliver nie cierpiał, że nie czuł bólu, że śmierć przyszła cicha, niezapowiedziana. Kojąca. Myślał o tym obsesyjnie, od kiedy poznał wersję z przypuszczalnego przebiegu zdarzeń.  
     Dostali się w środek potężnego sztormu. Zła decyzja kapitana spowodowała uszkodzenie kadłuba, woda przedostała się na pokład i statek zatonął pośrodku wielkiej pustki. Żaden z pasażerów nie miał szans na przeżycie przy takiej sile wiatru, nawet gdyby udało mu się przedostać do szalupy ratunkowej. Fala zatopiłaby tak małą jednostkę w kilka minut.  
     Nie miał złudzeń. Oliver zginął. Wszyscy zginęli. Pośrodku pustej, zimnej otchłani, przed którą nie znaleźli ucieczki. Czy w ogóle próbowali? Czy mieli okazję? Jakie były ich ostatnie myśli? Poddali się? Odpuścili, wiedząc, że ratunek nie przybędzie? Czy do końca żywili nadzieję na cud?  
     Tommy unosił się na wodzie w krytym basenie, zastanawiając się, jaką temperaturę miał ocean tamtego wieczoru. Prawdopodobnie niską, taką, przy której można szybko nabawić się hipotermii. Słyszał, że wtedy człowiek po prostu zasypiał. Miało to jakiś związek ze zmniejszeniem aktywności mózgu, dosłownym spowolnieniem organizmu, aż ostatecznie zamierały wszystkie funkcje życiowe. Hm, ciekawe, czy mógł nastawić zbliżoną temperaturę wody na krytym basenie?  
     Spojrzał w stronę wyjścia, upewniając się, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Sprawdził jeszcze okno od strony tarasu, mimo że tamtędy mało kto przechodził. Był sam, całkowicie sam. Mógł zaspokoić ciekawość. Nawet jeżeli tylko odrobinę. Po prostu musiał _wiedzieć._  
     Tommy pływał wystarczająco długo, żeby odczuwać ból w ramionach i nogach, powoli opadał też z sił, więc doszedł do wniosku, że przyszła pora na kolejny krok. Wstrzymał oddech, ale wiedział, że nie wystarczy go na długo. Był jednak zdeterminowany, żeby poczuć się jak tonący, że doświadczyć tego, co Ollie. Zamknął oczy i zanurzył się pod wodę. Opadał na dno, myśląc o spokojnym oceanie tuż po sztormie. Cisza musiała być ogłuszająca.  
     Pierwsze ukłucie niepokoju uderzyło, gdy doliczył do pięćdziesięciu. Potem następna dziesiątka. Potrzeba zaczerpnięcia oddechu wzmogła się, nadal jednak nie otwierał oczu, starając skupić się na jednej rzeczy. Nie myśleniu. Rzecz okazała się znaczenie trudniejsza niż przypuszczał. Wiedział, że miał jeszcze mały zapas powietrza w płucach. Doliczył do sześćdziesięciu ośmiu, kiedy bąbelki przestały opuszczać jego usta i nos. Osiągnął swój limit, jedynie determinacja sprawiła, że nie wypłynął, żeby złapać oddech. Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Cel był dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
     Tyle że minął go i po chwili zachłysnął się haustem świeżego powietrza.

 

~*~

  
     Późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia po kolejnym udanym spotkaniu z ojcem Tommy wszedł do pogrążonego w mroku basenu z butelką szkockiej w ręku, obniżył temperaturę do kilku stopni i ściągnął buty. Po kiego licha to zrobił, nie miał pojęcia, pamiętał jedynie, że wydawało mu się to tak oczywiste, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Potem widział już tylko refleksy światła tańczące na suficie. Dudniło mu w uszach, a może to był szum fal? Oczami wyobraźni starał się dostrzec gwieździste sklepienie. Kołysał się na wodzie, usiłując odtworzyć warunki z tamtego wieczoru.  
     Czarne niebo nad głową, cisza wokół niego i kołyszące do snu fale pod nim. Gardło zdarte od wołania o pomoc, kończyny zdrętwiałe od zimna i prób utrzymania się na powierzchni. Coraz częściej czuł słony posmak w ustach, coraz szybciej ponownie zanurzał się pod wodą, coraz dłużej zajmowało mu wypłynięcie i zaczerpnięcie tchu.  
     Potem pamiętał tylko, że rozpaczliwie szukał wsparcia. Czegoś, czegokolwiek, czego mógłby się złapać, aby odzyskać równowagę. Nie myślał, po prostu wierzgał nogami i rękami, starając się wrócić. Zmierzał na oślep, w pierwszym kierunku, który wydał mu się właściwy. Dopiero po chwili wypłynął na powierzchnię, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Nie od razu udało mu się odetchnąć. Z otwartymi ustami próbował zmusić się do złapania oddechu. Bezskutecznie. Wreszcie moment minął i zdołał odetchnąć.  
     Serce waliło w piersi, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć, ciśnienie rozsadzało czaszkę, a oczy piekły od chlorowanej wody. Dłonie mu drżały. Jednak nagły skok adrenaliny pomógł mu wytrzeźwieć na tyle, żeby wiedział gdzie się znajduje i co usiłował zrobić. Poza tą jedną trzeźwą myślą jego umysł był zaskakująco pusty. Ciało zdawało się odrętwiałe i wiotkie, ledwie dotarł do brzegu i wspiął po drabince. Zwymiotował, kaszlał i smarkał, aż nie padł wyczerpany na płytki, kuląc się w pozycji embrionalnej.  
     Sen przyszedł niespodziewanie, cicho i po długich minutach, w których tępo wpatrywał się w refleksy światła na brzegu wody.  
     Tak następnego ranka znalazła go służąca, która niezwłóczenie zawiadomiła pana domu. Rozbudzony szarpnięciami i krzykami Tommy ledwie orientował się w sytuacji, zanim został zaciągnięty do pokoju. Po drodze potykał się o schody, uderzył się w duży palec, parokrotnie zahaczył o stopień, obijając sobie piszczel. Ramię bolało go do zaciskanych na nich palców, a w głowie na zmianę dudniło i pulsowało, utrudniając formowanie nawet najprostszej myśli. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że naprawdę umarł.

 

~*~

  
     Thea martwiła się o Tommy'ego. Chciała go nawet odwiedzić, ale mama jej zabroniła, tłumacząc, że miała wystarczająco dużo zaległości w szkole i choroba wcale nie poprawiłaby jej kiepskich ocen. Thea nie była szczególnie blisko z Tommym, szczególnie w ostatnim czasie, gdy nie wpadał do posiadłości w odwiedziny o absurdalnych godzinach, drażniąc tym samym mamę.  
     Podobno odciągał Olliego od nauki. Tak, jasne. Jakby nikt nie wiedział, że było odwrotnie. W końcu to Tommy miał lepszy oceny od jej brata. Ale to nie tak, że Thea się nimi interesowała. Po prostu samo jakoś tak wyszło, gdy Ollie próbował się z niej naśmiewać, wykorzystując fakt, że musiała siedzieć nad jakimiś głupimi książkami z geografii, zamiast wyjść na miasto z koleżankami. Tommy wspominał wtedy, że gdyby nie pomoc Laurel, Ollie pewnie zostałby w jednej klasie przez trzy lata, zanim by zdał.  
     Musiała się wziąć w garść, tylko... Tęskniła za nimi. Za tatą. I za Olliem. Boże, nie sądziła, że będzie za nim tęsknić, mimo że przez większość czasu był prawdziwym osłem. Tommy też. Może nie tak wielkim jak Ollie — nikt nie był tak wielkim osłem jak jej brat — ale za to znacznie, znacznie słodszym. Czasami żałowała, że to nie Tommy był jej bratem...  
     Ostatnio podobne myśli doprowadzały ją jedynie do łez. Potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że mama zamknęła się w sobie i na samą wzmiankę o tacie albo Olliem stawała się strasznie nerwowa. Raz nawet podniosła głos na nią głos, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej. Thea wolała uniknąć podobnych sytuacji, ale zawęziła tym sposobem grono osób, którym mogłaby się zwierzyć. Dlatego mimo zakazu wymknęła się do posiadłości Merlynów.  
     Siedział w salonie w towarzystwie ochroniarza, który przypominał bardziej strażnika więziennego. Na jej widok Tommy uśmiechnął się i poderwał z miejsca, porzucając jakieś czasopismo, które czytał. Nie udało jej się jednak wejść dalej niż kilka kroków za próg, gdy zatrzymało ją silne ramię drugiego ochroniarza.  
     Na początku służba nie planowała jej wpuścić. Nie pomogła nawet argumentacja Tommy'ego, że nie upadł tak nisko, żeby wykorzystywać dwunastolatkę do przemycania mu nielegalnej propagandy. Cokolwiek to znaczyło. Dopiero pojawianie się pana Merlyna, który wybierał się właśnie na spotkanie z akcjonariuszami — co Thea usłyszała, ponieważ strasznie głośno rozmawiał przez telefon — zdawała się przekonać ochroniarzy, że panna Queen była tylko nieszkodliwym dzieckiem.  
     — Dzień dobry, panie Merlyn — przywitała się Thea.  
     — Mama wie, że tu jesteś?  
     Padło pytanie, na które, mimo że się go spodziewała, nie umiała udzielić wymijającej odpowiedzi. Coś było w tonie i spojrzeniu pana Merlyna, co zniechęcało do kłamstwa. Poza tym Thea nie potrafiła kłamać tak dobrze jak Ollie.  
     — Tato, daj spokój. To niedorzeczne — zauważył Tommy.  
     Thea była mu wdzięczna za odwrócenie uwagi tego przenikliwego spojrzenia. Pan Merlyn przestraszył ją nie na żarty. Gdyby skupiło się na niej jeszcze przez chwilę, prawdopodobnie uciekłaby do domu i starała się zapomnieć o całej tej głupiej sytuacji.  
     Pan Merlyn skinął.  
     — Chodź, Speedy. — Tommy mówił do niej, ale patrzył na swojego tatę. — Pójdziemy do mnie, żeby mieć trochę prywatności.  
     Thea spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Przecież byli sami w domu. No, prawie sami. Może trochę rozpraszali ją ci ochroniarze, ale była do nich przyzwyczajona. Wokół rezydencji Queenów też panował w ostatnim czasie straszny rygor i kontrola odwiedzin. To wszystko przez tych głupich paparazzi. Byli wszędzie i denerwowali wszystkich.  
     — Nie ma sprawy — starała się przekonać go, że nie musi martwić się o jej wygodę. I tak pewnie przysporzyła mu problemów z tatą. — Przywykłam do publiczności.  
     Zamiast pozytywnej reakcji, jakiegoś uśmiechu albo kręcenia głową, atmosfera jeszcze bardziej zgęstniała. Nie tego się spodziewała, kiedy wpadła na pomysł naśladowania luzackiego stylu Olliego.  
     Tommy spojrzał na swojego tatę, zaciskając szczękę tak mocno, że aż Theę zabolały zęby.  
     — Tylko nie róbcie głupstw — pan Merlyn zwrócił się lekkim tonem do Thei.  
     Uśmiechnął się do niej, co przywitała z ulgą.  
     — Obiecuję, że będziemy się zachowywać.  
     Nadal była nieco roztrzęsiona całym tym zamieszaniem i nerwową atmosferą panującą w holu. Tommy rzucił tacie ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim wdrapali się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Nie wiedziała, co ją podkusiło, żeby odwrócić się ostatni raz i spojrzeć na pana Merlyna, ale bardzo tej decyzji żałowała. Napotkała spojrzenie tak dziwne, że przeszyły ją dreszcze. Nie takie, gdy ktoś po prostu patrzył, ale takie, jakby chciał zrobić coś złego. Liczył na czyjąś krzywdę i napawał się widokiem łez, bezradności i smutku.  
     W ostatnim czasie Thea aż za dobrze znała to spojrzenie, zwłaszcza ze szkoły, ze strony koleżanek i kolegów. Ze strony dziennikarzy i paparazzi. Ze strony policjantów, którzy prowadzili dochodzenie w sprawie wypadku. Nie było wiele do badania, ale prasa wywierała wpływ na władze, doszukując się możliwości zamachu. Tak przynajmniej mówiła mama. Thea sądziła, że to niedorzeczne, bo kto chciałby zabić jej tatę albo brata, przecież nie zrobili nikomu nic złego!  
     Jednak pan Merlyn patrzył w trochę inny sposób. Trudno powiedzieć, na czym polegała ta różnica, jednak Thea czuła ją i obawiała się. W ogóle poczuła się, jakby zrobiła coś złego, przeszkodziła w czymś ważnym, naruszyła jakieś niepisane prawo, zakazującego odwiedzania Tommy'ego. Trochę tak, jakby wpadła w sam środek kłótni rodziców. Tyle że tata nigdy by na nią tak nie patrzył, tata na nikogo nie patrzył w ten sposób. Nigdy.  
     — Speedy?  
     — Idę — zawołała, uciekając przed spojrzeniem pana Merlyna.

 

~*~

  
     — O co chodziło? — zapytała, gdy Tommy zaprosił ją do swojego pokoju.  
     — Nic takiego. Nie przejmuj się — zapewnił z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
     Zostawił otwarte drzwi, mimo że wspominał o potrzebie prywatności. Thea trochę się w tym gubiła. Po chwili dostrzegła, że w korytarzu pojawiło się dwóch ochroniarzy z salonu, ale zachowali pewien dystans, jakby starali się nie stać zbyt blisko i podsłuchiwać ich rozmowy.  
     Tommy wyglądał na chorego i zmęczonego, ale ani nie kichał, ani nie kaszlał. Gorączki też raczej nie miał, bo rozmawiał z nią normalnie. Dlaczego więc mama zabroniła jej wizyty? Chodziło o pana Merlyna? Tommy zrobił coś głupiego? Znowu coś przeskrobał i tym razem jego tata dał mu szlaban? Thea pomyślała, że był na to trochę za stary.  
     — Mama mówiła, że jesteś chory — wyznała.  
     Tommy przez chwilę nic nie mówił.  
     — Tak jakby byłem. Ale już mi lepiej. Obiecuję — zapewnił ją, chociaż nie wyglądał, jakby wierzył we własne oświadczenie.  
     Thea odwróciła wzrok, chowając dłonie w tylnych kieszeniach spodni, starała się ukryć ich drżenie. Strasznie się denerwowała, rozmawiając z Tommym, zwłaszcza kiedy w pobliżu nie było Olliego. Plątał jej się język albo mówiła jakieś głupoty. Lubiła go. Lubiła ich wspólny czas we trójkę, kiedy rodzice zabraniali Olliemu wyjść na imprezę. Kończyło się na tym, że we trójkę grali przez cały wieczór. Potem wpraszała się Laurel i Thea zostawała sama z Tommym. Większość pojedynków wygrywała, podejrzewając, że dostawała fory, ale mimo to było fajnie.  
     Po policzkach spłynęły jej pierwsze łzy.  
     — Wybacz, po prostu pomyślałam o... o... i po prostu...  
     — Speedy.  
     Zanim się orientowała, wypłakiwała mu się w koszulkę. Nawet gdy próbowała się odsunąć, żeby jej nie zasmarkać, obejmował ją, nie pozwalając uciec. Wreszcie przełamała się i odwzajemniła gest.  
     Stali tak przez chwilę, zanim Thea zdecydowała się odsunąć. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Tommy płakał. Po cichu, prawie się nie zorientowała — już wcześniej jego oczy były zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte. Pomyślała, że starał się to ukryć przed nią i ochroniarzami. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu podniosło ją to na duchu, wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale po prostu poczuła się lepiej.  
     Wreszcie odważyła się odezwać. Myślała o tym już wcześniej, ale nigdy nie odważyła się powiedzieć tego głośno. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło. W zasadzie zmieniła się jedna, decydująca kwestia.  
     — Ollie jest... to znaczy był. Ollie był — powtórzyła. — Oliver był moim bratem.  
     — Speedy...  
     — Daj mi skończyć — sapnęła, podciągając nosem. — Przepraszam, po prostu...  
     Tym razem Tommy jej nie przerwał.  
     — Ollie był też twoim bratem, więc pomyślałam, że może... — zatrzymała się, bo nie wiedziała, jak ująć to, co zamierzała zaproponować Tommy'emu. — Nie potrzebujesz siostry, która psułaby ci imprezy?  
     Przyglądała się minie Tommy'ego, ale nie potrafiła jej w żaden sposób zinterpretować. Wydawał się zamyślony i smutny, ale nie zły. Z całą pewnością nie był zły. Po chwili uśmiechnął się, nadal słabą wersją czarującego uśmiechu, który lubiła widzieć na jego twarzy, ale grunt, że nie krzyczał ani nie wyprosił jej z pokoju.  
     — Jasne, czemu nie. Zawsze chciałem mieć wredną młodszą siostrę, która odstraszałaby ode mnie dziewczyny — zażartował.  
     Uszy Thei zrobiły się czerwone ze wstydu.

 

~*~

  
     Moira nie słuchała Waltera. Jej myśli skupiały się na zupełnie innym problemie, dlatego wyłapywała tylko wybiórcze zdania z rozmowy z dyrektorem finansowym Queen Consolidated.  
     — Co o tym sądzisz, Moiro? — zapytał Walter, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
     — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł — stwierdziła rozkojarzona. — To zbyt nagła decyzja. Obawiam się, że zarząd się nie zgodzi.  
     — Pytałem o wspólną kolację — zauważył Walter z rozbawieniem. — Ale oczywiście możemy zapytać zarząd o zgodę — zaśmiał się na widok zakłopotania Moiry.  
     Przyłapał ją, kiedy pogrążyła się tak głęboko w myślach, że zaczęła go ignorować. To zupełnie nie w jej stylu, żeby tak traktować rozmówcę, ciągle jednak rozmyślała o ostatniej rozmowie z Malcolmem. Trudno było uniknąć wspólnych spotkań, skoro byli partnerami biznesowymi, gdy jednak mogła temu zaradzić, unikała prywatnych wizyt w posiadłości. Z pewnością wielu zastanawiało się nad powodem nagłego ochłodzenia stosunków między nimi, kilku podejrzewało nawet romans. Do tej pory, prawie dwa lata po śmierci Roberta, Malcolm wolał unikać tematu, wczoraj jednak, gdy wypłynęła nowa informacja o katastrofie jachtu, posunął się do subtelnej groźby. Wiedziała, na co go stać, dlatego obiecała, że zajmie się wyciszeniem sprawy. Posiadała znajomości w odpowiednich kręgach, nie powinno sprawić jej kłopoty szepnięcie kilka słów osobom na właściwych stanowiskach. Koszty nie grały roli.  
     — Wszystko w porządku, Moiro? — zapytał już poważniejszym tonem Walter.  
     — Przepraszam cię, Walterze. Najwyraźniej jestem bardziej zmęczona niż przypuszczałam.  
     Walter przytaknął, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
     Co w zasadzie nie było kłamstwem. Od śmierci Roberta miała kłopoty ze snem, ale dopiero od kilku miesięcy nie sypiała wcale. Pomagało jedynie zażycie środków nasennych. Jednak lekarz, który przepisywał jej tabletki, nalegał na zmniejszenie dawki i udanie się do specjalisty. Upierał się, że ponad roczne kłopoty ze snem to przejawy znacznie poważniejszych chorób niż przewlekłe zmęczenie i osłabienie.  
     — Naprawdę, to tylko zmęczenie — zapewniła.  
     Zanim Walter zdołał wytknąć jej uprzejmie perfidne kłamstwo, do salonu wpadł niezapowiedziany gość.  
     — Thomas, co za niespodzianka — przywitała się.  
     Moira nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek tak ucieszyła się na jego widok. Szczególnie jego beztroskiego podejścia, przez które swojego czasu wpędzał Olivera w kłopoty. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej syn nie był bez winy. Och, daleka była od stwierdzenia, że Oliver stanowił bierną, a tym bardziej niewinną, częścią kłopotów i skandali, w których brali udział. Jednak pokrewieństwo z Malcolmem sprawiało, że Moira nie zdołała wykształcić w sobie bardziej zażyłych uczuć wobec Thomasa.  
     Szczerze nienawidziła Malcolma Merylna. Ten człowiek odebrał jej rodzinie niemal wszystko... Musiała jednak uważać, aby nie zdradzić swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Malcolm był potworem, który nie cofnąłby się przed odebraniem jej Thei, gdyby tylko odkrył łączącą ich więź.  
     Widziała, co uczynił zagubionemu po śmierci matki siedmiolatkowi. Tylko dzięki uporowi Roberta Thomas nie zmienił się w oziębłego drania. Moira była sceptycznie nastawiona do pomysłu wychowywania cudzego syna, szczególnie syna Malcolma, w obawie, że któregoś dnia jej wstydliwy sekret wyjdzie na jaw. Jak się okazało przyjaźń pozytywnie wpłynęła również na Olivera. Moira nawet nie przypuszczała, że chłopcy, tak od siebie różni, staną się nierozłącznymi kompanami. Podziwiała przezorność i niezwykłą intuicję Roberta.  
     Wiele lat później, nawet jeżeli jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, Thomas czynił to samo dla jej córki. Spłacał zaciągnięty wobec Olivera dług, nie wiedząc nawet jak bliska więź łączy go z Theą. Zdarzały się chwile w minionym roku, że uświadamiała sobie, jak wielką krzywdę wyrządza im obojgu, ukrywając prawdę. Musiała być cierpliwa i czekać na odpowiednią okazję, aby wyeliminować zagrożenie. Jeżeli zdoła to przeżyć, obiecała sobie, że wyjawi prawdę.  
     Mimo świadomości, że dzieci nie odpowiadają za grzechy ojców, oceniała Thomasa przez pryzmat nazwiska i trzymała na dystans. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że któregoś dnia projekt Malcolma zostanie zrealizowany albo powstrzymany. W ten czy inny sposób ludzie dowiedzą się prawdy. To będzie cios. Dla Thomasa. Dla Thei. Dla Moiry. Miała tylko nadzieję, że najbardziej ucierpi na tym wszystkim Malcolm. Życzyła mu najgorszej kary: znienawidzenia przez własne dziecko. Nie wyobrażała sobie, aby zdołała przetrwać cios, jakim była nienawiść i odrzucenie ze strony własnej córki. Wiedziała jednak, że tak właśnie się stanie.  
     Czasami miała wrażenie, że Robert wiedział. Sposób, w jaki mówił, że Thea przypomina mu bardziej Thomasa niż Olivera; była bardziej odpowiedzialna i wrażliwa, za to mniej pewna siebie. Moira twierdziła, że to nastolatka, prawdopodobnie szybko z tego wyrośnie. Albo momenty, w których Robert wykazywał się zaskakującą zaborczością względem Thei, gdy Malcolm chwalił ją, gratulując im wspaniałej córki.  
     — Co to za okazja? — zapytał Walter z uśmiechem, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  
     Obaj zdążyli wymienić formalności i pogrążyli się w uprzejmej, niezobowiązującej rozmowie, podczas gdy Moira ponownie odpłynęła myślami.  
     — Zabieram Theę na kolację — przyznał z dumą Thomas.  
     Ta informacja zmartwiła bardziej Moirę niż ucieszyła. To wspaniale, że Thea więcej wychodziła, owszem, ale, jako matka, nie była przekonana, czy to dobry pomysł. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miała tyle nauki.  
     — Kolację? Z jakiej okazji?  
     Moira musiała wyglądać wyjątkowo sceptycznie, bo Thomas zmieszał się na widok jej miny.  
     — Będziemy świętować — przyznał z wahaniem.  
     — Świętować?  
     — Och, daj spokój, Moiro. Wierzę, że pan Merlyn — Thomas wyraźnie skrzywił się na ten tytuł — nie wciągnie trzynastolatki w żadne poważne kłopoty.  
     — Nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło!  
     — Co ci do głowy nie przyszło? — zapytała Thea, wchodząc do salonu.  
     Moira musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem. Jej córka w sukience, uczesana i z uśmiechem na ustach. Tylko ta biżuteria. I makijaż. Trudno zaakceptować fakt, że dziecko dorastało, jednak najważniejsze, że była szczęśliwa. I wbrew wszelkiemu sceptycyzmowi, wiedziała, że Thomas nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić, ani nie wpędzi w kłopoty z prawem.  
     — Łał, Speedy! Wyglądasz... Świetnie! — pochwalił Thomas.  
     — W pełni się zgadzam — przyznał Walter.  
     — Dzień dobry, panie Steele — przywitała się Thea z progu.  
     — Zdradzicie, jaka to okazja? — dociekała Moira.  
     — W zasadzie to... — zaczął Thomas, ale Thea szybko mu przerwała.  
     Moira dostrzegła rumieńce na jej policzkach.  
     — …tajemnica, prawda?  
     Thomas spojrzał na Theę z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Moira nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dzielili jakiś ważny sekret. Podejrzewała, że miało to coś wspólnego z nagłym zacieśnieniem więzi między nimi po incydencie sprzed roku. Starała się nie skrzywić na samą myśl o tamtych wydarzeniach. Po raz pierwszy widziała Malcolma w takim stanie. Sprawiało jej pewną satysfakcję myśl, że mógł odczuć na własnej skórze przez co przechodziła. Żałowała jednak, że musiało się to odbyć kosztem zdrowia niewinnego dziecka.  
     Thea i Thomas przyglądali się im w skupieniu, po czym wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Walterem, który skinął im z uśmiechem. Czyżby coś jej umknęło?  
     — To na nas już pora — zauważył Thomas.  
     Thea ucałowała Moirę na pożegnanie w policzek.  
     — Baw się dobrze, skarbie.  
     — Taki mam plan — zaśmiała się.  
     Kiedy oboje zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku, Moira spojrzała pytająco na Waltera.  
     — Zdaje się, że chcieli nas zostawić samych — wyjaśnił, mniej zakłopotany od niej. — W sprawie naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy. Moja pozycja nadal jest aktualna.  
     Moira spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
     — Wspólna kolacja — przypomniał uprzejmie Walter.  
     — Och — sapnęła zaskoczona. — Nie wydaje mi się...  
     — Wiem, Moiro — wtrącił się Walter, nie po raz pierwszy przeprowadzając z nią podobną rozmowę. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, do czego zmierzała i chciał skutecznie temu zapobiec.  
     Zacisnęła usta.  
     — Potraktuj to jak przyjacielskie spotkanie — zaproponował.  
     — Walterze, naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to był odpowiedni czas na takie decyzje — upierała się Moira.  
     — Pozwolisz, że się z tobą nie zgodzę. Minęły prawie dwa lata — zauważył. — Należy ci się odrobina rozrywki. Dlatego nalegam.  
     Moira milczała, przyglądając się Walterowi. W ostatnim czasie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, to prawda, jednak... czy to odpowiednia chwila?  
     — W porządku — zgodziła się w końcu.  
     Walter wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Po chwili uśmiechnął się. Wstał, zapinając marynarkę.  
     — W takim razie... mam zarezerwowany stolik na czwartkowy wieczór? — zapytał.  
     Moira spojrzała na niego zdumiona.  
     — Powiedzmy, że nie tylko mnie zależy na twoim szczęściu, Moiro — wyjaśnił enigmatycznie.  
     — Czwartek brzmi wspaniale, Walterze.  


 

**Koniec**


End file.
